<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Translucent Vase (read the tags for the love of all that is holy) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882678">The Translucent Vase (read the tags for the love of all that is holy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratboy's Kingdom (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>So my friend and i were messing on the computers, and we made this masterpiece, and we were messing with a short story generator, lowkey there is one paragraph where theyre in character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of friendship, hate, change, romance(?), betrayal, and acceptance.<br/>Kind of.<br/>Not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratboy Genius &amp; Little King John (Ratboy's Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Translucent Vase (read the tags for the love of all that is holy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is veeeeery short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Translucent Vase</p><p> </p><p>Ratboy Genius had always loved Blocky Minecraft with its tough, tasty trees. It was a place where he felt cross.</p><p>He was a Narcissistic, Envious, Beer drinker with Yellow Hands and Fleshy ears. His friends saw him as a motionless, mutated muppet. Once, he had even saved an enthusiastic baby flamingo that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.</p><p>Ratboy walked over to the window and reflected on his hilly surroundings. The rain hammered like Eating frog.</p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of John . John was a Cheerful a grape without the skin with Soft Hands and Stretchy ears.</p><p>Ratboy gulped. He was not prepared for John.</p><p>As Ratboy stepped outside and John came closer, he could see the cuddly glint in his eye.</p><p>John glared with all the wrath of 2901 Hotheaded rabblesnatching rat. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want Advice on how to be happy."</p><p>Ratboy looked back, even more calm and still fingering the Translucent Vase. "John, I am proud of you," he replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two misty, mighty monkey Stealing at a very Intelligent Party, which had classical music playing in the background and two Gracious uncles Talking to the beat.</p><p>Ratboy regarded John's Soft Hands and Stretchy ears. "I feel the same way!" revealed Ratboy with a delighted grin.</p><p>John looked puzzled, his emotions blushing like a fierce, fragile Flower.</p><p>Then John came inside for a nice drink of Beer.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>